


Dear you

by Soliya



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post ep-24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliya/pseuds/Soliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vows have been made anew and it's the start of their new beginning as not two, but one. Set in "Sincerely Yours"-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nozurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozurei/gifts).



> I'M SO EMBARRASSED OF MYSELF. Written for Nozu. My first attempt at smut and I failed hard, I know! I'm super embarrassed even now and will probably take it down once I come to my senses. No, most definitely will.;_;

Slaine’s fingers slightly trembled as he finished penning the signature. Taking a quick glance over the letter, he smiled to himself in satisfaction once he proof-read the end.

 

Kaizuka Slaine.

 

It gave him a fuzzy feeling. Kaizuka, Kaizuka. He was a Kaizuka now.

Well, he has been for six years, but now he could truly feel like he was two as one with Inaho and that thought made the corners of lips curve up despite himself.

Today was the day of their small, private ceremony. Slaine initially didn’t feel like there was a need for it considering they’ve been together for so long already, but Inaho had insisted on it. He had even called for the people who knew about Slaine’s continued existence so Slaine could show up as himself.

Yuki, Princess Lemrina, Miss Eddelrittuo, some of the guards that they’ve kept in touch with...It was a small gathering, but it still brought him to tears that they came together on this very day to celebrate this point in their lives and wish him a happiness that he had given up on so long ago.

Princess Lemrina and Eddelrittuo had come a month before the ceremony from Vers and stayed at their house. He had nearly lost all the strength in his legs when he opened the door of their house and saw Lemrina standing on her two feet.

She stumbled, and wavered, but there was no doubt that she did walk to him with her very own legs, arms outstretched and hands desperate to reach him. Just how many times had she repeated this very motion? How many times had she tried to no avail? Failing each time to truly reach him, failing to be allowed to be by his side.

There was nothing in the world stronger than a woman’s determined heart.

When her hands gripped his sleeves, she crumbled into his chest and he could feel through the fabric her bitter, yet joyful tears. Her arms slid around to his back as she held him even closer to her and his heart was filled with an unexplainable feeling of warmth.

He had wronged her, there was no denying that. He had used her, disregarded her feelings, and never truly opened up when she had bared her all for him.

Yet, here she was. Here she was to wish him happiness, even if it was not with her. Here she was to give him warmth. Here she was to show him that he had filled her world with light. To show him that he had mattered and still mattered in her life. To show him that he was loved. That he had been loved from the very beginning.

When they finally separated, they could only let out embarrassed laughter and smiles at each other. It was not a bad feeling and he wished he could be wrapped in this warmth forever. He held her hands in his and was thankful that he had another chance to grasp them like this.

She was strong. She was beautiful. She was kind. She now knew for what purpose she was brought into the world for and would not spare any effort to get even an inch closer to it. This was not the girl who had despaired about her very existence on the lonely emptiness of the moon. This was not the girl who only knew how to hate and envy others. This was not the girl who could only cry behind the walls she set up around her heart.

She was a fully grown woman who knew the pain and struggles of love, yet carried on without fearing to love others despite it all.

She had grown to be a splendid lady as he always thought she would. If maybe even one part of the reason for it was him, was there anything more wonderful?

He heard Inaho come down from the stairs and Lemrina quickly let go of his hands. She stomped over to Inaho and with strength Slaine didn’t know she even possessed, she punched him right in his stomach.

While Eddelrittuo and his jaws were dropped, Lemrina whispered something into Inaho’s ear to which he only nodded and Lemrina turned away from him with a satisfied smile.

She came back to Slaine and in a loud voice for everyone to hear said, “Slaine, I love you.”

He was not so dense as to not realize in what way she said those three precious words. She seemed so strong, no, she was strong. But he could still see the way her eyes quivered and her clenched fists.

She was facing him and only him—once again baring her all to him—so as the one she had entrusted her future to, as her knight, and as her friend, there was only one option left for him.

He took her hand and kneeled down.

“Princess Lemrina, I respect and admire you with all my heart. Without you, I would not be the person I am today.” He looked up and smiled at her. “I truly do love you.”

She smiled back in understanding. She already knew what was to happen next.

“But, please forgive me for choosing to live my life with someone that is not you.”

He had already taken another’s hand and wasn’t going to let go. He was selfish after all.

“Slaine Saazbaum Troyard.” Lemrina spoke solemnly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “ I, Lemrina Vers Envers, will never forgive you. And as punishment for your actions, I will take away something dear to you.”

 

She motioned for him to stand up. “From henceforth, you are no longer Slaine Troyard.”

 

Her hand curled up in front of her chest, almost as if she was holding his name and being within her fingers.

“You will be Kaizuka Slaine and must live the rest of your life with that name. There will be no escape from it, even in death. Even so, do you vow on it?”

“...Yes, my Princess.”

She smiled and it was at that moment that Slaine thought that maybe he could have had a future with her. But, that path was already gone and he was chained to another. There were no regrets.

“Goodbye, Slaine Troyard.” She looked almost wistful for a moment, before going back to smiling that beautiful smile. “And congratulations on your marriage, Slaine. I wish you nothing but all of the happiness in the world for you.”

“...You’re too amazing, Princess Lemrina.” They were his honest feelings. There would be millions who would be more than willing to become the one who could bring out that brilliant smile.

She laughed. “I know, don’t regret rejecting me once you’re tired of that brick wall over there.”

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen, Princess Lemrina.” It seemed that Inaho had recovered from that punch to the gut. “I never go back on my word after all.”

That apparently got her fuming as she started snapping at him. Slaine couldn’t help but think that they might actually be pretty good friends from looking at them fight.

He looked over to his side to Eddelrittuo who was also looking over the fight with a soft smile on her lips. She noticed his gaze and blushed. “Thank you, Lord Slaine.”

“For what? And don’t call me that, Miss Eddelrittuo.”

“Then please drop the Miss with me as well.” She pouted. “...With this, Princess Lemrina can truly step forward, is what I think.”

He looked to where Lemrina and Inaho were still bickering. She looked so lively and it truly warmed his heart to see her so free and alive.

“She deserves that much.”

Eddelrittuo agreed.

“And you do as well.” He smiled.

Eddelrittuo was much taller than the last time he saw her. She had also blossomed into a woman with her long hair and petite frame. She had been the one to support him through the two years of Princess Asseylum’s coma. She had been the one who heard his struggles and moral anguish. She had been the one who took it all in and understood him. She never affirmed that what he was doing was right or wrong, but she never stopped thinking about him and never stopped caring for him.

“You’ve gotten beautiful, Miss Eddelrittuo.”

No matter how different she looked now, she was still the kind girl he spent those long days with. And he hoped that that part of her would never change.

Her face flushed and she turned her face the other way so he couldn’t see it anymore. “I told you to drop the Miss, Lord Slaine!”

“And I told you to not use Lord.”

She turned back, still a bit red, but he could see the start of a smile on the corners of her lips. They started laughing together with the sound of bickering in the background.

This was another form of happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the month before the wedding, the four of them spent as much time as they could together. Slaine wanted to show Lemrina and Eddelrittuo all the lovely things he could, to show them just how beautiful the world could be. Everything fascinated them and as the world sparkled in their eyes, it did in his as well.

He taught them of birds, he taught them of fish, he taught them of the many animals Terrans kept as partners, friends, family. It brought a smile to his face when he remembered how he had regretted ever telling the Empress about all of it. He had wished that he had just never tried.

But seeing the smiles on their faces brought one to his own. When they wrapped him into their arms and whispered their words of gratitude, he could not go on without whispering ones of his own back.

Thank you for what you’ve done.

Thank you for being you.

 

 

When it finally came to the day of the wedding, they were there right by him, side by side, hand in hand, as he walked up the little makeshift aisle. They pushed him to his destiny, to his punishment for life, and to the one whom he rejected all else to be with.

Under the warmth of the sun, with the blessings of those who cared for him, and by the side of the person he loved the most, Slaine Troyard ceased to exist.

In his place, there stood no one but Kaizuka Slaine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He couldn’t help but smile while tracing his fingers along his new signature.

Kaizuka Slaine.

He and Inaho were family now. They were bound forever in name, being, and future.

It opened up so many doors to things that Slaine never even dreamed of. After the ceremony, an apology to Yuki danced on his lips when she quickly hushed him, smiling so brightly. Even now he could feel the warmth of her arms when she embraced him and welcomed him into her family, laughing that now she had two younger brothers.

“Are you done?”

He could feel Inaho wrap his arms around him, rubbing his shoulders in a comforting way. He sighed in content as he relaxed into them, feeling all the tension from the hectic day disappear like magic. Sometimes when he was tired, he really did wonder if Inaho was secretly a magician. It felt like that just one small touch from the younger man’s hands would relieve him of all his worries and engulf him with an overwhelming feeling of affection for him that he didn’t even know he was capable of.

“Mmhm.” He nodded.

Inaho reached out for the letter, but Slaine quickly moved it away from his prying eyes. It was much too embarrassing to let him read it.

Inaho didn’t seem pleased about that though. “What? Did you write something you can’t show me?”

“No!” He quickly denied it. “But...it’s embarrassing for you to see it.”

“Hmm?” He pretended to ponder. “Embarrassing for me to see you confess your love for the Empress?”

He shot up with indignation. “You know fully well that I would never do such a thing! My feelings for her are not of that nature! And besides...”

He held up his left hand that now had the ring firmly placed on the ring finger. Inaho only smiled and brought the hand to his lips. He lightly kissed the ring finger in such a tender manner that Slaine felt a shiver run down his spine. It wasn’t the first time that Inaho treated him with such a gentle touch, but it still caused his stomach to twist and turn in a mixture of pleased satisfaction and embarrassment.

Looking almost smug, Inaho entwined his fingers with Slaine’s and drew close, his breath tickling Slaine’s face. “You belong to me, right?”

Slaine could feel a blush rising on his cheeks. Did Inaho always talk like this? No, definitely not. He was definitely not this possessive before.

“Slaine?” His deep red eye bore into Slaine’s blue ones. “You’re mine...right?”

He looked almost hesitant and Slaine had to internally sigh at his concerned look. It couldn’t be helped that he was feeling insecure about Slaine’s feelings considering it did take him six years to spit the words out, but Slaine thought that he had expressed it more than enough with the vows he took today.

But apparently it wasn’t enough.

He leaned into Inaho’s chest and rested his cheek on his shoulder, their hands still laced together. He tilted his head slightly so his lips were just inches away from Inaho’s ear.

 

“I’m yours.”

 

The next thing he knew, Inaho’s lips were upon his and his arm sneaked around Slaine’s waist to bring them even closer together. The distance between them was zero and Slaine would have it no other way.

The kiss was gentle despite Inaho’s rush and Slaine smiled at his desperation. It was almost as if he was claiming what Slaine had just offered up to him. He was taking it all away for himself before anyone could protest, Slaine included.

He was being selfish over him and that was what made Slaine happier than anything else.

“Inaho...” He managed to gasp out between kisses. “Nn...”

Inaho sucked on his lower lip and when he finally stopped abusing them and pulled away, Slaine was left flushed and longing for more. Never letting Slaine move even a step back, Inaho left a trail of kisses down to his neck where his tongue did wonderful things that left Slaine barely holding back his gasps. All done while not even forgetting to gently massage his waist in a comforting manner.

He was torn between wanting to just relax into Inaho’s arms and pushing him away from the horror of how easily his body responded to the other’s touch. It had been awhile and he forgot how good Inaho was at this. That kind of bothered him, not that he would ever admit it.

“Slaine.”

He opened one eye to peer at Inaho. To his surprise, Inaho’s cheeks were slightly flushed as well and he couldn’t stop himself from shivering from the look of desire in that red eye.

“Can we?”

He barely managed to stop himself from yelling yes right away. It was probably his stupid pride getting in the way again, but he didn’t want to let Inaho have total control of the situation.

He looked the other way to escape his gaze. “Aren’t you tired? We were busy all day with the wedding and seeing Priness Lemrina and Miss Eddelrittuo off to the airport.”

“That’s exactly why.”

He looked at Inaho in confusion.

Seeing as how Slaine wasn’t getting it, he stopped his attack on his neck and moved back to kiss Slaine on the lips again, enjoying the sweet taste. He really was glad that they belonged to him now. For him and him only.

“Because they were here, we couldn’t do anything for a month.”

Slaine’s face flushed bright red. “Well, of course! How could we!”

“And that’s why...”

“You’re trying to say you’re frustrated.” Slaine was amused.

“Yes.”

Slaine’s eyes widened as if he didn’t expect him to be so straight forward about it.

“And tonight is our wedding night. I’m not one for tradition, but I do see the appeal of this one.”

“...To think the great Kaizuka Inaho would think with his lower half more than his brain.”

“My brain’s telling me to go through with it as well so I see no problem.”

He looked completely serious and Slaine had to wonder just what he saw in him.

But the arms around him were warm and the lips that traced the outline of his neck were gentle and caring. There was no doubt that what he felt now was love and he didn’t need to have an explanation for why he felt so.

He pressed his lips upon Inaho’s and slipped his tongue in, savoring the sweet taste. It still wasn’t enough and he couldn’t poke fun at Inaho for being frustrated. He was too.

“Go ahead.”

“With what?” He was acting dumb again and if Slaine didn’t want him so badly right now, he would have smacked him.

Instead, he moved his hand down towards Inaho’s pants and made quick work of his belt. He was pleased to see that Inaho was already hard, feeling a bit more assured of himself after acting a bit on the rash side.

He was about to pull down his underwear to reveal what lay underneath when Inaho stopped him.

“Wait, Slaine. We should move to the bed.”

He looked around where they were. It was Inaho’s study and he remembered the last time they had been so lost in each other that they did it on the ground. He woke up feeling pain in more places than just his hips and he wouldn’t speak to the other man for the rest of the week.

He desperately wanted to feel Inaho even deeper, but had to agree that they should move rooms. Inaho’s hand took his and gave a reassuring squeeze. No matter where they went, they would be together.

As soon as they entered their room, Slaine was pushed onto the bed that they shared. The smell of the freshly washed sheets tickled his nose and the soft, white blankets were smoothed out as Inaho crawled on as well and towered above him.

Their lips connected once again and Slaine couldn’t help but feel so in love with him that it was like he would burst any second. Every touch sent a shockwave through his body. Every kiss left him feeling breathless. Everything Inaho did was perfect and it kept leaving him wanting more and more.

He could feel himself growing more selfish when it came to the other man, with every gentle caress, with every trailing kiss, with every murmur of “I love you”, but it wasn’t a bad feeling.

He was Inaho’s, but Inaho was also his.

 

He gasped when Inaho bit his neck and he could feel the spot tingle at the sensation. Every part of him felt hot and the places that Inaho touched felt even hotter.

“Inaho...” He whined. He squirmed uncomfortably; he was hard too and wanted nothing more than to just feel Inaho deep inside already.

Inaho stared at him for a moment before starting to slowly unbutton his shirt, taking care to trace his fingers along Slaine’s scarred skin. He had been worried about how the other might react to it at first, but it was soon apparent that Inaho paid no mind to it, choosing to love his whole body with no hesitation. He remembered feeling like his head would blow from the embarrassment when Inaho touched every single mark that had been inflicted upon his body by the Martians, but he also remembered how frantically his heart beat in his chest and how every part of him tingled with anticipation at his next step.

Finally the shirt was fully unbuttoned and Slaine’s milky white skin was out in the open for Inaho to run his eyes all over at. It was times like this that he cursed not having the analytical engine anymore. If he did, he could have taken pictures and recorded it all for later viewing.

Slaine shook when Inaho’s tongue licked a bead of sweat that was slowly making its way down his neck.

He pushed his head away. “Stop that, I didn’t even shower.”

“You taste sweet.” He was being serious.

“Are you kidding? Sweat is salty, not sweet.” Slaine looked as if he was staring at a crazy fetishist.

“Yours is like oranges.”

“I’m going to smack you.” He glared and huffed, leaning back onto the bed. “Just get on with it.”

“As you command.”

And he pressed his lips against Slaine’s again as his hands played around with Slaine’s nipples, causing the blonde to gasp from a mixture of surprise and what he hoped to be pleasure. Slaine was initially apprehensive about him touching that area, but he was pleased to find how quickly the other warmed up to it as he pinched and rubbed his fingers delicately around it.

“Inaho...!” Slaine moaned in between kisses. “Not...there..”

He could tell what Slaine really wanted, but he wouldn’t let him have it just yet. He was enjoying the blonde’s frustrated groans and pleading eyes a little bit too much to give in so easily, despite his own discomfort growing in his pants.

Before Slaine blew a fuse and really did end up smacking him, he moved his hands away from Slaine’s chest and quickly lowered his pants.

Slaine suddenly felt very revealed as he was the one exposed instead of Inaho.

“Wait! I thought I was going to...!” He protested, but it was too late as his underwear was taken away and Inaho’s mouth enclosed around his dick. “Aaah!!”

It was true that he had been sweaty considering they did have to go through with a ceremony today on top of the scramble to send Lemrina and Eddelrittuo off, but Inaho found that he enjoyed Slaine’s taste. He wouldn’t go far as to say it tasted like oranges, but it was definitely sweet. Whether that was because it was Slaine’s or not was better left unsaid, even if the answer was clear.

Slaine tried pushing against Inaho’s shoulders, but it was useless as the other man wouldn’t budge and instead put even more effort into sucking hard and licking his underside of his length.

“NNaa...Inaho!”

“Yes?” He slowly backed away from it, and releasing his mouth with a pop, giving a small lick at the tip for good measure.

Slaine’s cheeks were dyed a deep red and it was a nice look on him. He was so pale to begin with that every flush would be obvious to any wandering eye and it was with great satisfaction that Inaho looked upon the blonde and his own work.

He raised his leg to push against Inaho’s crotch with his bare feet. “I thought I was going to blow you...”

“Is it a problem if I do it?”

“Well, no...but I’m not doing anything for you.” He looked away and fumbled his hands. Inaho noted that he still hadn’t removed his feet from his crotch and was now unconsciously pressing against it, not that he was complaining.

“You can just lie there and that would be enough.”

“Yeah, but I want to make you feel good too.” He looked so earnest that Inaho couldn’t help but smile. He raised his body to reach out to caress Slaine’s soft hair and kiss him again.

Slaine made a face. “You know I don’t like kissing you after your lips have been on my own dick.”

“Suck it up.” He deadpanned.

“Is that another one of your stupid puns, oh my god.” Slaine covered his face with his hands.

Inaho then took the opportunity to get back to working on Slaine. He hadn’t been lying when he said that he just lying there would be enough. Just seeing Slaine come undone by his own hands did more things to him than any dirty fantasy he ever had and besides, he would take his reward right after anyway.

Patience was a virtue. He would know better than anyone else after spending those long years waiting for Slaine to fall in love with him.

Slaine moaned as Inaho trailed his tongue down his shaft, coating it with saliva. He covered it with his mouth again, going as deep as he could possibly go and covering the parts he couldn’t reach with his hands. Keeping a steady rhythm of going up and down, he listened to the melody of Slaine’s gasps and desperate calls of his name.

“Nn..Slaine.” He mumbled when he could. “You can come whenever you want.”

He could tell Slaine was looking at him in indignation, hands over his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from moaning so shamelessly.

There was absolutely no way that he was going to give into Inaho that easily. He didn’t want the pace to be set by the man all the time, but it looked like it was a losing battle as he shuddered again when Inaho’s tongue swept across another sensitive area.

“Don’t be stubborn.” Inaho said through sucks and Slaine felt his mind go crazy from the vibrations Inaho’s voice sent.

He always did like Inaho’s voice. Calm, steady, powerful even with the few words he spoke.

He just didn’t want to be experiencing it like this.

Which was a lie because he loved it, but what could he do when he was being so shameful right now, eyes tearing up, face flushed, and body hot all over.

Inaho’s tongue swirled at the top, tasting the pre-cum flowing out and Slaine could feel his vision go white.

“Inaho, Inaho!” He kept trying to push the other man away, but he refused as he continued to go down on him even harder. “Aaah!!”

He came into Inaho’s mouth to his utter mortification, though really he shouldn’t because this wasn’t the first time that had happened. His arms that had been so desperate to push him away now went limp as he twitched from the post-orgasm bliss.

Inaho simply swallowed what he let out, much to his displeasure. “You didn’t masturbate while they were here either. It’s quite thick.”

“I...hate you.” He breathed out, a headache starting to come on.

“Really? Because I love you.” Inaho was unfazed.

“I know, I love you too, damn it.” He couldn’t even last a minute.

Inaho smiled and took out a bottle of lube from the drawer of the night stand. Coating his fingers with it, he reached towards the area between the two round mountains of flesh and slowly inserted one finger.

“Are you even hard still?” Slaine winced a bit at the uncomfortable feeling, but didn’t protest it.

“I would fear impotency if I wasn’t after seeing you like that.”

Slaine flushed and almost reached for the pillow to smack him before Inaho moved his finger around and caused his breath to catch in his throat. “Nn, aaa-“

It was a tight fit. Reasonable as the last time they had sex was over a month ago. In an attempt to ease Slaine’s nerves, he drew close and kissed him, ignoring the annoyed look Slaine had.

He sucked and explored the blond’s mouth as he slowly began circling his finger inside of him. Soon, Slaine was so focused on the kiss that he didn’t even notice that Inaho had added in another finger.

“Inaho...Inaho...”

It was endearing how much he was calling out his name. That hint of whining in it as he moaned with each curve of Inaho’s finger made the fit in his pants feel even tighter.

“Inaho......” Slaine moaned out his name and reached for him. Obeying his command, he leaned down while not stopping the turn of his fingers for the blonde to wrap his arms around his neck. “Just give it to me already.”

And he was close to being gone.

But it still wasn’t enough yet.

He always felt like he was more devoted than Slaine was so the ceremony was more of a thing to tie down Slaine. He was selfish in that way. It was true that the Empress had asked him to save Slaine from the chains of misery, and he had worked hard to do so, but all he did was replace them with chains of his own. Chains to tie Slaine together with him forever.

It was selfish, yes he knew. But that’s just how much he wanted Slaine to stay by him. That’s how much he wanted Slaine’s smile to be only directed towards him. That’s how much he wanted to be the only one who could sleep with him, wake up in bed with him, laugh with him, embrace him, kiss him, spend his life with him.

He had finally obtained the right to do so after all these years. Surely no one would blame him for taking some steps to make sure he could keep that seat.

He didn’t answer to Slaine’s plea. Not yet.

He still needed those magic three words.

“Inaho!” Slaine was practically begging at this point, bouncing on his fingers in a frenzy for more friction.

He continued to move around till he reached one spot that had Slaine repeating his name to simply just moaning in a feral ecstasy.

“Slaine...” He drawled in a low tone right by Slaine’s ear. “What do we say when we want something?”

He looked at those blue eyes, pleading for him to just give him what he wants, but Inaho wouldn’t do that. He kept teasing him by only lightly touching the spot before turning his attention elsewhere.

Come on, just three simple words.

Three and I’m yours, Slaine.

“Inaho.” Slaine gasped out, still squirming on top of his fingers.

“Yes, Slaine?”

“I want you.” He practically cried as he pulled him even closer and moaned out again as Inaho’s fingertips brushed across the spot again.

Inaho blinked.

That wasn’t exactly the three words he was looking for, but it was apparent by the bulge in his pants that it would do. A passing score.

Unable to stop himself now, he quickly took down his pants and underwear as well and reached to the drawer for a condom before Slaine pulled back his arm.

He looked at those dewy blue eyes and reddened, plump lips and honestly, the last threads of his control were starting to break.

“I said, I want you.”

“It will be you who’ll pay for it later.”

Slaine shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. I want to feel you.”

“Slaine...!” There was nothing holding him back now. He pressed the blonde back onto the bed, taking in the fruits of his efforts.

He slowly inched into Slaine and soon nothing mattered in the world but him and Slaine. He was finally within him again and it was almost as if he belonged there.

He was in love with him, he loved him.

He was soon to be his everything.

 

Slaine couldn’t stop smiling despite all the pain concentrating in his lower body. He was finally one with Inaho again. He could feel Inaho twitch within him and a moan involuntarily escaped his lips. It was hot. Inaho’s lips upon his flesh were hot. The area they were connected was hot.

Inaho was breathing heavily, trying not to lose to his desires and start ravaging him right away, but with every huff, he could feel him fill up his insides even more and his mind was starting to unravel from the pleasure and happiness he felt.

Inaho and he were one now.

There was not even a single layer of anything separating them from each other.

Slaine could feel his cheeks heat up again, even though it shouldn’t be possible with how hot his whole body felt. He tightened his arm’s grasp around Inaho’s neck and brought his face close to kiss him.

They were soon lost in each other’s lips and with every movement he made, Inaho would go deeper and deeper.

“Inaho...” He whined and it was a pathetic sound to hear, but he couldn’t stand it anymore. He needed more. He needed more of Inaho.

He looked up at the younger man and weakly smiled at what he saw. His hair was more disheveled than usual and sweat was dripped down his face. It was him who made Inaho like this. No one but him.

He might have unconsciously tightened around Inaho’s length as the man gasped and drooped his head forward, gathering his bearings.

“Slaine...” He looked up displeased. “Do you want me to come right off the bat?”

That sounded like another pun, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. “It’s not like I did it on purpose.”

“I’ll take this as a sign that I can go on?”

“Go, go.”

He saw Inaho smile and he felt his insides tighten again as his chest clenched.

Aah, he really was in love with Inaho.

He hoped that this feeling would reach him and there was no better time when they were as close as they could possibly be.

“Nn...Hey, Inaho...” He whispered.

“Hm?” He placed his hands on either side of Slaine.

 

“I love you.”

 

Inaho’s eye widened and he laughed to himself that he could mess up that poker face so easily now.

“Slaine...” His eye narrowing down at him. Slaine felt a shiver down his back at the look so full of desire but also love.

There were no words needed after that as Inaho passionately kissed Slaine as his hips started moving and soon the only sound that could be heard in the room were their moans, the calling of each other’s names, and the vulgar sound of flesh upon flesh.

“Slaine, Slaine, Slaine!” Inaho kept repeating his name as he slammed in and out, in and out of him and his mind was going crazy.

He couldn’t think straight. The only person he could see was Inaho. The only person he could think about was Inaho. The only person he wanted was Inaho.

“Aaah...!” He screamed as Inaho hit a particularly sensitive spot and his vision went white. Tears started to flow down his cheeks but they were happy ones. He was one with Inaho, he was doing such things with Inaho.

He wanted to tell the whole world that he loved Inaho.

And it pained him that he couldn’t. He could only say it as Reina, not Slaine.

It also meant that he was tying Inaho down. Now that they had truly exchanged vows, he was one with Inaho. The younger man would never have a relationship like this with another woman and while that made him happy in a sense, it also made him feel guilty.

“You’re worrying over nothing again, aren’t you?” Inaho slowed his pace, but didn’t stop, instead opting to go for deeper strokes instead of fast ones. Slaine could feel him slowly reach the very deepest part of him before pulling out, his insides desperately clinging onto him, begging him not to go, and rejoicing when he came back in.

“I can’t help it...” He managed to let out in between moans. This was not a conversation he wanted to be having while he was a moaning and shaking mess.

“It’s probably about the marriage, correct?”

“As smart as...aah!” He whined and he could feel drool pile up on the blankets. Gathering his bearings, he forced himself to look into Inaho’s red eye. “I’m taking away your future, you know. You can’t have a proper, normal life with me.”

“I have one with you.” He frowned, still not stopping the movement of his hips. The little pervert, Slaine scathed.

“Nn...! You know what I mean!” Inaho’s speed was increasing as he grew annoyed and it was taking all his power to not just scream and let himself be taken by the brunette, forgetting about all of this. “You could have had a normal life, with a normal girl!”

“Bat, just who are you kidding?” He pinned down Slaine’s wrists.

That phrase was familiar to him.

“I chose you and you chose me. I love you and you love me.” His face was merely inches away from Slaine’s. “Correct?”

He could only nod. Despite the situation being what it was, he could feel himself get harder. It was awful having a slight masochistic streak and Inaho’s low voice in that tone did wonders to him.

“Then, we have no problem.” He slammed into Slaine again, causing him to scream in ecstasy. “I don’t know if you realize this, Slaine, but I love you a lot more than you think I do. Do you think I would spend over six years of my life on someone I didn’t care about? I’m not that nice of a person. No one is.”

Slaine couldn’t respond with Inaho’s hips never letting up and always aiming for that one damn spot that got him screaming.

“And you’re not the only one who stole away something.” He winced as he could feel his end coming near. “I stole away everything from you. Your position, your status, your freedom, even your name.”

“Aaah, Inaho, Inaho...!”

He wanted to embrace the man, but the only thing that ran through his mind were Inaho, Inaho, Inaho. It’s as if the only word he knew was Inaho.

His heart swelled with affection for him and he wanted nothing more than to be with him. He could feel himself constrict around Inaho’s length and his own body twitched with the pleasure it kept on giving him. Every thrust, he was screaming. Every kiss, he was writhing around. Every touch of his skin, he was falling deeper in love.

It didn’t matter who did what to whom. All that mattered to him was that he was Inaho’s and Inaho was his.

It seemed that his feelings had reached the other. Inaho was smiling again and he drew so near that his breath tickled Slaine’s nose and he could drink in all the moans and whimpering the blonde spilled from his lips.

“Slaine...Did you know what the name Reina means?”

He didn’t even know what Inaho was talking about right now.

“It means purity and innocence.” He smiled with an almost wicked grin. He pushed in as deep as he could and Slaine felt a scream die in his throat and tears pool in the corners of his eyes.

He moved from side to side a bit and there was nothing that Slaine could do but let him do whatever he wanted with his body.

He traced along Slaine’s chest all the way to the lower half of his stomach.

“And I stole that away too.”

Slaine realized what he was implying. But, Inaho chose that very moment to slowly glide out and finally go in with such a ferocious speed and intensity that his mind went blank and he couldn’t think about it anymore.

All he needed was Inaho.

All he wanted was Inaho.

And all he was going to get was Inaho as they came at last and lips were connected once again. Inaho’s fingers entwined themselves with Slaine’s left hand’s fingers and Slaine felt like there was no greater happiness in the world.

He kissed Inaho’s nose and whispered another “I love you”.

He could see that Inaho was smiling and he smiled back.

The world was different now. He had grasped what he thought he couldn’t.

And he would do everything with him by his side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

““You’re mine, right?””

 

 

 

““I’m yours.””

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
